A Dog's point of View
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: [one shot] A speical for Pooh Bear is my hero san. Akamaru sees Hinata is sad so he comes up with a way to make her feel better. KibaxHinata


An: This is a special once-in-a-lifetime one shot flick specially written for Pooh-is-my-hero-san's b-day. I am not a Hin/Kiba fan but she asked for it and I came up with an idea so here it is. (I'm still a Hin/Nar fan never fear!) So here ya go Pooh-san. I came up with this thinking about my cats. Btw, written from Akamaru's PoV. (Sweet smart pooch he is!) Enjoy Pooh-san, Happy belated b-day!

Ps.-Me no own, so you no sue.

A Dog's point of view

Now Akamaru is a very smart ninja dog. He sees, smells, hears, and senses things that most humans don't pick up on. Today was no exception. While Kiba was sleeping in a field, Akamaru noticed a butterfly and chased it around. When he stopped, he noticed Hinata-chan, sitting beside a tree with a somber look on her face. Little did the big loyal dog know that Hinata's crush Naruto, had finally caught Sakura ((I'm sorry but that will never happen! Cough anyway….)) and so Hinata was a little on the heart broken side. Akamaru could tell that she was very sad and so went over and gave her a kind lick on the face and whimpered to her. The indigo haired ninja looked at the dog with a sad smile.

"Oh, hello Akamaru. Guess you saw that I was sad and wanted to cheer me up?"

The dog barked to say yes.

"Thanks."

Akamaru looked at Hinata and saw that she wasn't totally cheered up from his soberly kiss. Akamaru loved Hinata and really wanted to cheer her up. He thought for a moment then got a bright idea. If she didn't like _his _kiss, maybe a kiss from Kiba would make her feel better! So the dog quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards where Kiba was.

"Huh? What is it Akamaru?" But the dog only kept dragging her. He dragged her to a spot in the field then stopped. He barked at her to stay there while he went to get Kiba. Hinata looked unsure about what he was saying but she kind of figured she was to stand so she did. Once Akamaru was sure she wasn't going to move, Akamaru rushed to find his master. He found him right where he had left him. He tugged at Kiba to wake up.

"Huh…Akamaru what is it?" he asked groggy.

"Woof, woof, bark, woof!" (Translation, "Come on! Hinata's sad! Make her feel better!"

"Huh? Sad? Why? HEY!" Akamaru didn't bother to tell Kiba anything more and just dragged him to where Hinata was, two inches from her face matter-of-fact.

Hinata and Kiba looked wide-eyed at each other. Akamaru sat down and looked at the two waiting for Kiba to lay a kiss on Hinata. But he didn't; the two blushed at each other for a second then Kiba asked,

"Are you okay Hinata? Akamaru said you were sad and dragged me over."

"O-oh. I-I'm okay. Just an l-little sad that's all. I'll be fine-e."

Kiba looked at Hinata with a companionate face.

"That's cool if you don't wanna talk about it now Hinata. When you I'll listen."

"Thanks Kiba."

Akamaru looked at the two and sighed. Hinata wasn't looking any happier and Kiba wasn't looking like he was going to kiss her. The two looked a little awkwardly at each other blushing not too sure what else to say. So Akamaru being the smart dog that he was got up and walked behind Kiba. Then with a shove of his head, he pushed Kiba and Hinata together right into a kiss.

At first the two weren't too sure what to do mostly from the shock. Kiba had always had a small crush on Hinata and decided now would be a good time. So he slowly kissed her wrapping his arms around her as he did, and Hinata, thinking and knowing that Naruto was never going to be hers but someone obviously noticed her and cared for her, slowly kissed back.

((you have no idea how hard that was for me to write))((winks))

Akamaru laid down again this time wagging his tail at the two with a large doggy grin on his face. He knew from now on that he was going to see Hinata a lot more. (And hopefully more of those treats she makes especially for him too….and maybe some for Kiba too.) Maybe.

The End.

-------

Finished! Happy B-day Pooh-san, hope you enjoyed this little one shot flick! Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed writing this (even though I myself do not think this couple would ever be) and it was your b-day so I wrote the couple you requested. (Sorry did not have the strength to do an Ita/Sakura.) (shudders!!!!) (winks) Later!

Lol, Kiki


End file.
